


can it be true ( think i’m falling in love with you )

by arcadiatales



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadiatales/pseuds/arcadiatales
Summary: “ Benson. you know that it doesn’t matter, right? Even without the tapes and the fun theme park, I have you, and you’re the coolest human ever. “ Troy offered.It didn’t take much for Benson to blush again.“ Thanks, and you make really good flapjacks too.““ You haven’t even eaten my flapjacks,” Troy reminded him.“ I know a flapjack master when I see one. "————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————After defeating Scarlemagne, Benson and Troy have some time to themselves in Timbercat Village. With a new threat looming on the surface, they're determined to take all the time they want to. Maybe, just maybe, they’ll admit their growing feelings for each other — with a little help from their friends.
Relationships: Benson/Troy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	can it be true ( think i’m falling in love with you )

EARLIER

“ and when we get back, you and i are going to talk about flapjacks versus pancakes. different or the same?“

“uh the same!”

“guess we’re going to have to find something else to talk about.”

“it’s a date. “

THE PRESENT DAY

  
Benson usually wasn’t worried about anything, but ever since losing his backpack, he was more stressed than usual. It wasn’t about the adventures they went on or Ratland, but about /Troy/. They seemed to have a lot in common, but what if the similarities ended there? What if Troy _didn’t_ like him back?

“ Earth to Benson,” Troy laughed, “You’ve got that look in your eyes.”

 _Oh crap_ , there it was again. He definitely didn’t notice that he had put his hand to where Troy had kissed him on the cheek. Benson couldn’t hide it, not with his cheeks flushed red like that. He put his hand to the back of his neck, acting as casual as he could.

“Uh- yeah! it’s … a look.” Benson fumbled for words, but hearing Troy's voice alone could make him stop in his tracks and forget what he was doing, or what he was saying, for that matter. He just didn’t know what it was, but there was something there. Something different, something good.

“ Come on, Kipo and Wolf say it’s our turn to make flapjacks. I bet you make them just as good as you say you do.”

A pause, and then, Troy reached out for his hand, intending on holding it.

_Oh no._ this was definitely Wolf’s doing. Benson knew she knew he liked Troy, and Kipo knew he liked boys. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together, and he had to give them credit for that. With a smile, Benson put his hand in Troy’s, and they walked towards the makeshift kitchen.

“ You know, I would have loved to show you Ratland.”

“ What is that?” Troy raised an eyebrow.

“ Oh, it’s like a theme park, with rides and games and everything, Benson shrugged, “It was something.”

“What happened?”

“Scarlemagne kinda burned it down to create his weird city. Now it’s Vanland. Which is a ride in a van.” Benson frowned.

Kipo might have forgiven Scarlemagne, but benson wasn’t so sure if he did. After all, Scarlemagne did burn Ratland down, and was responsible for Benson's backpack turning into molten gold. He didn’t know if he could ever forgive the mandrill.

“Well … have you heard of the old department store called Murphy’s? It’s got a great music section. and I bet we’ll be able to find you some new outfits. Since you know … “ troy trailed off.

“ I’m sorry that happened. I wanted to show you my tapes. and Vanland.”

Benson looked down at the floor. it had been his fault he dropped the backpack and Kipo lost the anchor. Along with everything else that made him special, Benson thought. Wolf had her combat skills, Kipo and Dave were mutes and Benson was the backpack guy. Now, he was backpack-less. Just ordinary Benson.

Troy put a hand on Benson’s shoulder.

“ _Benson_. you know that it doesn’t matter, right? Even without the tapes and the fun theme park, I have **you** , and you’re the coolest human _ever_. “ Troy offered.

It didn’t take much for Benson to blush again.

“ Thanks, and you make really good flapjacks too.“

“ You haven’t even eaten my flapjacks.” Troy reminded him.

“ I know a flapjack master when I see one, but thanks. I needed that.”

“ Yumyan thanks you for making dinner. Remember, Yumyan loves you _all_!” The Timbercat enthused.

This time, both Troy and Benson were blushing.

“What are we gonna do without maple syrup and a pan?” Benson glanced nervously at Troy. “It all was in my backpack. I really loved that pan.” He smiled wistfully. Oh, how he missed his backpack.

“I found some in an abandoned grocery store,” Troy winked before pulling out a bottle of maple syrup and an identical pan, “And I might have gotten you a new backpack.” He offered the backpack to Benson with a grin.

“Now that feels more like it.” Benson beamed. He was definitely going to pass out. Taking the backpack slowly, he draped it on his shoulders and admired it. It looked just like his old one. It was then he knew what that feeling was. Benson was completely, and totally in love with Troy. In his head, it looked a lot like this:

_[ An old song by Oz The Originator starts playing ]_

_He sees Troy. Everything else fades away._

_Can it be true?_

_Benson looks into Troy’s eyes. He’s never seen them this deep before._

_Think I’m falling in love with you._

“Benson?” Troy glanced at him. He already washed his hands, and reached for the flour and milk in the short time that Benson daydreamed. “We gotta make dinner, remember?”

As quickly as it came, the daydream faded and he nodded quickly. “Right. Yeah, flapjacks!”

He followed suit and washed his hands before grabbing the eggs.

“Ready?” Troy grinned as he got out the new mixing bowl.

“Like you said, it’s a date.” Benson replied as he watched Troy put the flour in.

He cracked the eggs into the mixing bowl as Troy stirred the batter. For a moment, Benson’s hands brushed against Troy’s, lingering for just a little bit longer before he threw the eggshells in the trash and poured the milk in.

“I never thought we’d get to do this,” Troy admitted, “because you were off being a hero, saving the world and everything. There was a chance you wouldn’t come back. Seeing you there, I knew I wanted to take the opportunity.”

Everything stopped as Benson’s eyes grew wider. He was really in it now. “What opportunity?”

“To save you, of course.” Troy laughed. “You saved me from the attack on the burrow, after all. I’d say we’re even. That was really brave of you, by the way. I’m impressed.”

“Likewise.” Benson agreed. “Wait, you think I’m a hero?”

“You’re _my_ **hero** , Benson.” Troy’s smile could light up an entire field of blazing stars.

“Keep stirring the batter — you kinda stopped there.” Benson smirked.

“Oh, right! Yeah, I’ll get on it.”

Troy had never paid more attention to stirring a bowl full of batter than now.

“It’s ready!” Benson called, taking the mixing bowl and pouring it into the pan. “Want to do the honors?”

“I’d love to.”

The secret was indeed in the flip. He could watch Troy flip flapjacks for hours and it would feel like a minute. When Troy asked him to flip the last flapjack, Benson gladly agreed.

“Well, we did it. We fed an entire village.”

“I saved a stack of flapjacks for us.” Troy brought out a plate, beckoning for Benson to follow him. “Don’t worry, it’s safe. We’re okay.” He led Benson under the stars, where a picnic mat and a bunch of fairy lights strung to a tree waited.

To say Benson was surprised was an understatement. No one had ever done this for him in his life. Under the fairy lights, Troy had never looked more handsome.

“This is-”

“You seriously didn’t expect it?” Dave appeared beside him, the bug rolling his eyes. “It’s not like it was obvious. I gotta go. Kipo - yeah, she wants my help. With science. Cool science.”

Benson was even more confused.

“Anyway, this is … beautiful. I really appreciate it.”

“Someone told me you would,” Troy winked.

Benson sat down with Troy, and together, they ate flapjacks drizzled with maple syrup under the stars. It felt like everything he had missed doing; like finally resurfacing from a swim and taking that first gulp of air — like home. And for the second time that day, Benson fell deeper in love with Troy.

**Author's Note:**

> blazing stars: also known as the prairie gay feather. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it! I'd love to hear some feedback :) I'm switching POV's between chapters, so there will be more Troy in the next update!


End file.
